


Hush, Hush

by ProserpinasWinter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Psychological Drama, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProserpinasWinter/pseuds/ProserpinasWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shelter Harry life takes a dramatic turn when he is kidnapped by Death Eaters and taken aboard a marauding ship.  Trapped in a world filled with cruelty Harry learns how to play the game of survival. When he catches the interest of Lord Voldemort he learns that what ever power, no matter how little, can make all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part one Capture: Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I make no money off this work. All characters are property of J.K. Rowling.  
> Story is not Beta read at your own risk.  
> This is my chosen story for 2015 Nano I will try to up date as much as I can through out the month of November.

Blakely Island sat about eight miles off the main shore. A tall cliff block the view of the town from the mainland. In the summer the sun would bake the island with the cliff behind absorbing the heat and cooking it occupations for the rest of the day. It was already spring and the sun still burn as hot as in summer. Harry knowing this thought about heading down to the beach and cooling off.

  


He rolled off his bed peeling his sweaty back from the comforter and got to his feet. From downstairs he could hear the W.W.N playing. He put on his trainers and headed down the back stairwell into the kitchen. 

  


Lily was sitting at the kitchen table her elbows up and her mug of tea pose before her lips. She was staring off into the void mindless of his presences. Even as he bang around in the cupboards for something to eat she was too intent on listening. Her ears were pose to the radio. Her face pinched with pain.

  


The announcer was going on about the war with Great Britain: “The Death Eaters were caught trying to bewitch the Muggle Prime Minister in his chambers late this afternoon. The Aurors had mange to catch them before any harm could be done. The two are being held in a unmarked location. It is said they are close to you know who and are inner circle members who were looking to deport runaway rebels. The Minister of Magic had this to say.”

  


A pitched and nasally male voice comes on, “We are well aware of the dangers posed by Great Britain nor will this be the last time something like this will occur. Australia is ready to meet her enemies at the gates.”

  


The announcer comes back on, “It is unknown if the two were alone or if there were more agents in the act to take down the minister. Now on to local news.”

  


Harry clicked off the radio which made Lily jump a little in her seat. Whipping around in her chair to face him. Her face relaxed when she saw it was only Harry. 

  


“You really shouldn’t listen to that.” said Harry

  


Lily force a smile as she wiped off the spill of tea with her bathrobe sleeve, “Got to keep up to date with the news. You never know when it could happen to us.”

  


Harry shook his head finding the tin of biscuits and munching one down, “I doubt it. We’re pretty safe here.”

  


Lily got up and tipped her mug into the sink, “Sirius isn’t nor are the people back home either.”

  


Harry thought about his godfather still back in England fighting the noble fight and smiled. When Sirius could sneak out of the country for a visit it was great fun. Harry didn’t wonder why Sirius didn’t move out to Blakely Island with them. Sure he was doing a good deed fighting the Death Eaters but there were others who do it for him.

  


“I don’t know why they stay. If I was them I would have left.”

  


Lily tight lips pulse in disapproval. Looking very much like his Aunt Petunia. It was a frightening sight.

  


Harry was quick to defend his beliefs, “I mean you and Dad left for me.”

  


Lily place her hands in to her pocket looking utterly guilty, “You were just a baby and we didn’t want to chance it. But we still fought Harry. Fought hard to protect our home and those we loved. Now they might be here who knows what will happen next.”

  


Harry took a few more biscuits pocketing them with a shrug. “They were after the Muggle Minister tho. Not us. I doubt they came all this way for us.”

  


Lily was chewing her lower lip looking anxious. He knew she like his dad felt guilty for leaving. He wished she didn’t. They had a great life here or at least it was to him.

  


Lily paused in her worrying, “You going somewhere?”

  


Harry nodded, “Down to the beach.”

  


“You really think that is wise? After what happen today?” Lily clutch the back of the tall kitchen chair.

  


He couldn’t imagine a trope of Death Eaters walking up and down Blakely. Looking all over the world for them alone. Most importantly James and Lily fought against Voldemort over fifteen years ago. He likely forgot about them. 

  


“Isolated incident Mum.” he said waving off her worry “If anything Death Eaters would be on the mainland not in the middle of the ocean.”

  


Lily resume chewing her lip but Harry was already out the back door. Outside the sky was all pinks and oranges as the sun was setting behind the cliff face. Still it was sweltering and waves of heat rose from the pavement. Heading down the back gardens to the main road that ran through the center of town. Passing shop fronts and restaurants weaving between cars and shoppers till he made it to the stone wall that separated the beach from the town.

  


His feet sinks into the sand getting into his shoes and irritating his feet. Half way up the beach he spots an odd sight. A gang of cats were circling around. Pawing hard in the center. Harry gets up close enough. His presence doesn’t even bother the cats who are all too focused. 

  


In the center shivering and scared is a balding, pathetic looking rat. One cat bats at his head knocking him back into another cat who does the same. The rat made sad mewing noises. So pathetic looking that Harry breaks up the show.

  


“Hey cut it out.” he says waving his hands and shooing away the cats “Leave him alone!”

  


The cats turn to glare at him but Harry pulls out his wand just the whooshing sound it makes sends the cats running.The rat however shivering curls up on itself. Slowly uncoiling it peeks up at Harry blinking its beady eyes at him.

  


“Eh,” Harry wonders if it mortally wounded but has no desire to pick the creature up worried it had some disease. 

  


The rat turns around looking for the cats.

  


“Nay they left. I’d go before they get back.” 

  


The rat turned back to Harry to look sideways at him. As if considering him. 

  


“Go on,” said Harry not wanting to save it again

  


The rat stood on its back legs. Pink mouth open and gaping at him.

  


“Thank me by staying alive.” he said

  


It turned around and scurried off into the rocky wall. Finding a crack in the foundation and burying itself inside. Harry pockets his wand in the back of his jeans.

  


Shrugging off the weirdness Harry treks down the beach heading towards the cliff face on the west side of the island. Halfway towards the caves he felt someone's stare. He turned around and spotted the source. It was the rat. 

  


It stopped when he stopped. When Harry turned around to continue walking it follow him. Only to stop again when Harry turned around.

  


“What are you hungry?” Harry reach into his pocket and tosh the rat a biscuit. 

  


The rat looked at the square edible then back at Harry. It was starting to weird him out a bit. Picking up his pace the rat followed like his shadow. Harry hoped to lose it near the caves.

  


The caves were a favorite hangout of the islands teenage population. The walls of the cliffs were painted with graffiti and the sand was littered with beer cans. Here he could see towards the mainland and watch the lights of the town there glittering in the navy blue sky. He thought about taking a dip in the cool waters and then laying out on the sand. That was if he could lose his rat friend. 

  


“Now see here,” Harry turned around to face the rat once more. The rat was gone.

  


Harry frowned and turned to continue on when he came in contact with something solid and taller than him. He fumble finding he couldn’t see. His glasses pressed painfully against his face. Then he couldn’t move his arms. He felt his wand slide out of his back pocket. Harry made a god awful sound like a frog croak before something jab between his lips. Stumbling or being dragged with a force not his own backwards. 

  


Harry is pulled into the water. Up to his knees. The coolness of the water is shocking. It alights his senses. Stumbling and tripping but his captor is relentless in dragging him. Now the water is up to his tights. Waves lap at his belly. Deeper still they go. Down he goes under the water. Panics fills him. He can’t flap his bound arms to rise up.

  


Claw hands have him by the arm. Pulling him up out of the water. He inhales through his nose once again. He can hear shouting over the crashing of the waves. “Hurry,” they say “I can see someone.”

  


He can’t see inside the blindfold, he can’t call out with the gag. Or else he be screaming by now.

  


Hands change someone is pulling him up and over. Splat his on dry board. A small boat. He can feel it rise and fall in the waves. Someone crashes into him. Pinning him down. 

  


“Go, go!” he shouts 

  


The feeling of fast movement. Of bouncing up and down on the waves. Harry mind is numb but his senses are alight. 

  


It dawns on Harry then he’s being kidnapped. He wiggles and the body on top of him applies more pressure. It hurts his ribs makes it hard to gasp for air. 

  


“Send up the flare.” said the gruff voice the one of who was on top of him. 

  


“Are you sure this is the right one?” said a timid voice

  


“It’s a teenage wizard isn’t it.” said a third voice “you were the one who followed him Wormtail.”

  


“I know-” said Wormtail nervously “but I could get a better one.”

  


“Here’s Karkaroff.” said the third shutting up Wormtail 

  


Harry could feel the waves growing bigger as if something was making them and moving closer. He could hear the waves lapping and smell the scent of polish wood. 

  


Harry wiggled under the weight. Wiggles till the blindfold slips an inch. He see a massive ship coming there way. Its massive sails blocking out the sky above him. Harry looked back up at the brute on top of him. A pair of eyes stared back down. Covered by a mask and wearing black robes. It was a Death Eater.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling I make no money on this.  
> Not beta read at your own risk.

Their eyes met. The Death Eater’s and Harry’s. Quickly his blindfold is put back to place. Into darkness once more.

  


They were heading for that ship. Harry knows it.

  


Shouts come from the ship it’s hard to makes out what is being said over the waves.

  


The Death Eater with the grunt voice gets off of him. A feeling comes over Harry like his floating. Up and over he goes. Plops down on the deck. More hands grab him and tosses him aside.

  


He hits in so someone else who makes a muff cry. The ship moves and he crashes into another on the other side of him. It dawns on him their are more people like him. Bound and gagged being kidnapped. He can’t see them or even tell if they are male or female. 

  


He stops and lays still. His ear poses to listen to the movement. The sound of wood moaning. The noise of feet on a hard surface. 

  


“Set sail.” cries out a voice that is not gruff Death Eater nor Wormtail

  


The ship makes a hard left and Harry tumbles to his side. Harry must do something. He must escape before they reach deep water. He rolls over to his side. Gets on his knees and on to his feet.

  


Someone charges him. Slamming a fist into his gut. Harry kneels over. His forehead slams onto the deck.

  


He fumbles into darkness.

  
  
  


The air is cold. Time has passed since Harry was unconscious. The air feels like night with the smell of brackish damp of the sea. His body is numb from being sprawled out awkwardly for a long period of time.

  


Struggling he sits up his head is throbbing and so is his stomach. The Death Eaters were not playing around. 

  


What did they want? Had they found out his parents were Lily and James Potter? Did they grab his parents too? Oh how he wish he took his mother seriously about them. Were they the same who had come for the Muggle Minister?

  


Harry’s legs sweep under him as he tries to figure it all out. So Wormtail lured him. Isn’t that what gruff Death Eater had said? But how could he? Harry never saw any man. All he saw was a rat. They must have been waiting for him at the caves. They must have known teenagers hang out there.

  


That didn’t make sense. If they were after his parents then why grab him at the caves? The words came back to him. Burned into his brain. He’s a teenage wizard right? 

  


Someone is untying the knot of his blindfold. Harry glasses droop down his face. Harry yanks his head around to spy all the crew wearing masks and black robes. Save for their height and weight they all look the same.

  


The Death Eater who undid his blindfold does the same to the man beside him. The man is in a undershirt and trousers. He is balding and his gut quivers as he whimpers. He mumbles something through his gag. It sounds like a plea of some sort. The Death Eater slams a fist into his gut. Pleading man curls over to the ground.

  


Oh god, thinks Harry. His own stomach hurting at the sight of violence. He will not plea to the Death Eaters. He will not chance it. 

  


There are just three people bound on deck. Two men and one woman. His parents are nowhere in sight. Maybe they didn’t find them. Maybe Harry still had a chance to be rescued. They should know he was missing by now. They would come looking for him.

  


Harry looks around and spies the island. Blakely. Oh thank god, he thinks. His parents will see the ship. They will put two and two together. And then he looks harder. That is not Blakely island. The shape is different. There are no streetlights or window glowing orange. It is as black as the sky.

  


The ship is slowing down as well till someone pushing the anchor overboard. One Death Eater goes around lighting the lamps around the deck. With no one to see them they can turn on the lights.

  


The tension in the air is thick. Harry looks around to the other prisoners who are focus ahead of them. They all seem to be waiting for something. Harry tries to catch their eyes to ask what is going on. If the Death Eaters were after James and Lily why were they here as well?

  


Harry followed the line of their sight to the cabin door. The tense air was cut by a loud crackling sound. As if a bullet shot through the air. All crew members heads turn to the cabin door now. Swinging open from the black depths exited a tall figure. 

  


Harry would have screamed had it not been for his gag. The monster step forward his hands on the railing. The lamps gave his white skin a glow.

  


The Death Eaters bowed with a “My Lord,”.

  


Gruff Death Eater waved his hand in front of them, “The prisoners you asked for.”

  


Lord Voldemort lip-less mouth curled. He descended the stairwell. Gliding towards them. He walks in front of their line survey them. Stopping in front of the woman.

  


Her eyes were bulging while her shoulder heaved. She was terrified. Her gaze held ahead of her not daring to meet Voldemort’s eyes. 

  


He hissed her name, “Miranda Plunkett I presume.”

  


Miranda inhaled sharply.

  


“Editor of the Daily Prophet and Sister to Philip Plunkett.” he hissed his words making her freeze “Philip Plunkett who sent out pamphlets against the regime. Who also help smuggle out school children out of the country. As well as a well known member of the Order of the Phoenix.”

  


Voldemort lower his face to hers. Miranda began to hyperventilate. An inch away from her face she still didn’t look him in the eye. A moment past and Voldemort went to the next person, the pleading man.

  


Pleading man began to whimper once more. His gut heaved as he was looked over.

  


“Brutus Brighton-” Brutus howled tears fell down his red face but Voldemort quiet voice could still be overheard “Landlord in Hogsmeade and Diagonally. Father to Tim Brighton.”

  


Here Brutus was trying to speak through his gag.

  


“The same who caused a riot during founders day parade.” said Voldemort with no mercy in his eyes.

  


Brutus was making a noise like please through his gag. Still Voldemort went on, “Husband to Mary Brighton who is a known wand thief and undesirable. Said to have attacked Aurors sent to arrest her.”

  


Brutus dropped to his bound hands to grovel on the floor before him. Voldemort sneered pulling the hem of his robe away from the man.

  


He stepped to the next in line. A black wizard who stared back unafraid. Even level with the other wizard. 

  


“Kingsley Shacklebolt.” said Voldemort whose gaze made Harry cringe and turn away “I hear that you are now second in command only to Dumbledore. How is my old friend these days? Still trying to figure out my down fall?”

  


Kingsley just looked back his stare unwavering.

  


Voldemort cackled, “I am sure the Order is much distress with you being capture. We shall not let them wait too long. I shall let them know where you are. And you.”

  


Voldemort finally notices Harry. Their eyes locked and Harry couldn’t break his gaze away from the other. It was beyond horror. Voldemort kept on staring into his eyes so intensely. As if he could read his thoughts. That smirk gone from Voldemort’s face. 

  


He stare was making the Death Eaters nervous. The cast their eyes elsewhere but Harry couldn’t turn away. Finally gruff Death Eater nervously came up to him. Bowing before Voldemort.

  


“My Lord since Amycus and Avery were captured we thought- well Karkaroff thought that if we kidnap one of their children we could trade for them.”

  


Voldemort broke the gaze of Harry to look at gruff Death Eater who stumble over his words now. “If that pleases you my Lord.”

  


Harry felt the weight of a stare on the side of his face. He turn Kingsley locked eyes. He was trying to say something with his stare. Urgency and fierceness in his eyes. 

  


“A child?” said Voldemort 

  


Voldemort turned back to Harry and Kingsley turned to stare ahead of them not looking back at Harry again. Harry whipped his head around to face Voldemort again. He crooked his head at Harry a coy smile played on his lips. 

  


“Yes. That is a wise idea indeed Macnair.”

  


Gruff Death Eater or Macnair shoulders dropped in relief, “Thank you my Lord.”

  


Harry upper lip was sweating. He was buckling under the weight of Voldemort stare. The Dark wizard made to move closer to Harry when Kingsley jumped. Rushing head long at Voldemort.

  


He was doomed from the beginning. Bound he could barely stand and Macnair was already on him. This time his wand was out and his spell sent Kingsley head backwards. Kingsley feet went up in the air. Flying backwards into a barrel. 

  


Every wand was unsheathed and pointed at Kingsley now. What was he thinking of, thought Harry. He could do no damage tied up. The man was crazy.

  


“Fool!” hissed Voldemort “You shall pay for that. Hold him down.”

  


Macnair and another charged after him. Kingsley tried to head butt one and kicked out at the other. The held him by the shoulder and forced him on his belly. Turned over Kingsley glanced backwards at Voldemort.

  


Raising his wand above his head he brought it down in a quick swooping motion. It let off a loud cracking sound. Kingsley back arched. His muffled scream was short but high pitched. Voldemort raised his wand and again brought it back down. Another cracking sound this time the back of Kingsley cloak ripped. Harry could see the flesh under welt and weep blood. Over and over again Voldemort lashed him. Kingsley clog cries grew more painful as his back became tattered and bloody.

  


Harry looked away shutting his eyes to the scene. He could not clog his ears. The sound of cracking, of ripping skin, and hushed cries were too much. Please, thought Harry, make it stop. The smell of iron engulf his noise. Bile rose in his throat but with no exit Harry had to swallow his sick back down. 

  


Finally Voldemort stopped. Harry looked back to see him looking calmly over his handy work. Harry dare not to look at Kingsley. Whose labor to breathe and Brutus muffled weeping was the only sound now. As Macnair got up from holding down Kingsley Voldemort broke the silence. 

  


“As many of you know the crimes in which you or your family has committed has landed you as my guest. No harm shall come to you as long as your family are willing to come for you. Or in the case of one of you if Dumbledore will take your place.”

  


Brutus was hyperventilating now. Harry was sure he get attacked next as Voldemort moved like a snake ready to strike. 

  


Don’t cry thought Harry. Don’t scream. Don’t draw attention to yourself. 

  


“Do not blame me.” says Voldemort “Blame your family members for their actions. I did not seek them out they sought me. So be it on their heads.”

  


His eyes ran down the line. Lingering on Harry again. Harry looks ahead trying to mimic Miranda. He knows he is not brave enough like Kingsley. See where that got him. Nor is he foolish enough to show his fear. 

  


Voldemort stare burns the side of his face. 

  


“Take them below deck.” and in a swish of robes he walks back up the short steps and into the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling I make no money off of this  
> Not beta read at your own risk.

Macnair throws open a trapdoor in the center of the deck. He grabs a hold of the closes prisoner, Miranda and shoves her towards it. Her head bobs as she is force downstairs. While he turns to the next person someone has grab a hold of Harry.

  


Harry jerks around. Nameless Death Eater is undoing his wrist. Taking him by the hand and dragging him up. Harry mind is numb. He isn’t being pulled towards the trapdoor but towards a barrel. The dark wizard has him by the wrist and slams it on the barrel's lid. From the folds of his robe he pulls out a large knife. Raises it above his head. Directly over Harry hand. Harry knows in that instance what’s about to happen.

  


He jerks hard to get his hand free. Death Eater struggles with him. Harry screams through the gag.

  


“What are you doing!” Macnair grabs on to the Death Eaters wrist just in time as the blade comes down. 

  


The attacker lets go of Harry. Who was leaning back and promptly falls on his backside. 

  


“What do you mean what am I doing?” says the other they stare blankly at each other.

  


Ignored Harry is dragging himself away to the safety of Kingsley. His shivering with fear as his eyes never leave his attacker. Kingsley doesn’t stir nor shy away from Harry. He doesn’t know why his crawling towards him. He is just as helpless as Harry. Laying on his belly bleeding out.

  


When Macnair doesn’t reply the other makes his wants known, “I’m going to send them a finger of course. Like we usually do.”

  


Macnair sighs, “Not with this one okay, Karkaroff.”

  


Karkaroff tilts his head but Macnair has already turned around. Grabbing Harry but the collar of his shirt and shoving him towards the trapdoor.

  


“We are doing something different?” says Karkaroff 

  


Harry looks around fearful Karkaroff will follow. Which makes his march down the narrow stair clumsy. When his looking causes him to slow he gets a smack to the head to hurry up.

  


Down in the haul the space was filled with barrels and crates. Jars in wicker baskets slide around with the tilting of the ship. Straw litter the floor along with mouse droppings and dampness. A single lamp swung on a chain above their heads. Harry rushes to a little nook between a crate and the rib of the ship and hides.

  


He’s breathing is shallow. His heart is pounding. Thoughts race through his mind. They were going to chop off his finger. They were trying to mutilate him. Voldemort said they weren’t going to get hurt. Well the others weren’t going to get hurt. He was here for a whole other reason. He had no safeguard as the others had. Of course look at Kingsley but he tried to fight Voldemort what did he expect?

  


It takes two Death Eaters to drag Kingsley down the steps. Laying him on his belly on the stairwell floor. He lays there still as can be. His captors turn and ascend back up the stairwell. Closing the trapdoor gate and locks it. 

  


Steadying his breathing. Worried about Karkaroff coming down at any moment. Or worst Voldemort. Whose eye’s he can still feel on his flesh. Still feel the way they stripped him bare. He had to talk himself out of the possibility that he come down again before he look around. Slowly Harry peeks out at Kingsley. 

  


The other two have the same idea as well. Coming out of their hiding holes to glance at the motionless man.

  


He stirs ever so slightly lifting his head to glances at Harry. He pulls his bound hands up from under him and holds them out to Harry. Getting the hint Harry slowly gets over to Kingsley and kneels before him. Up close the smell of blood is overwhelming. Harry lowers his gag so he can breathe through his mouth. Takes hold of Kingsley wrist and undoes the knot. His hands shake something fierce as he does so. 

  


Once freed Kingsley pulls down his own gag and places his palms on the floor. Slowly he rises. His back stiff and unbending. He tucks his knee under him as he does so. Takes a breath and then curls up on to his bottom. His face pinched with pain. It is agony to watch him. With labor breathe he leans his shoulder against the stairwell propping him up. 

  


Eye’s shut and sweat dripping down his forehead he says, “Get the others.”

  


Harry blinks and mindlessly obeys. Miranda and Brutus hold out their arms to him as he works the knots. Once freed they slip off their gags with eyes watching Kingsley. 

  


The haul moans and creaks. The smell of blood and burning oil fill their noses. Above they hear the footfalls of the Death Eaters and their muted voices. Harry is light head and he feels his body swaying ever so suddenly. He finds his corner again and sits down. His knees up to his chest hugging them tightly. Sea sick. 

  


Brutus shakes his head. When he speaks it’s in a hushed tone, “Why did you have to do something so stupid.” 

  


Kingsley flashes white teeth as he hisses through pain, “I suppose I wanted to make things interesting.” 

  


His watery eyes find Harry’s. It’s an odd thought but Harry thinks that it might be because of him. But Kingsley turns away once more before Harry could seek out more truth. 

  


Miranda slips off her low heel shoes and tosses them across the room. Her back hits the wall and slumps down to the floor. 

  


There is a thump from on deck. All heads turn heavenward. 

  


That is Voldemort, thinks Harry. Holding his breathe as if that is going to hide him more. They watch and wait. And wait. When nothing happens the room exhales. 

  


Kingsley breaks the silence, “We are moving again.”

  


Harry could feel the shift of the ship. They were sway a little more roughly. The dizziness was getting worst and now Harry’s stomach lurched again. 

  


Miranda timid voice broke, “Where are they taking us?”

  


“Likely back to England.” said Kingsley

  


Miranda shut her eyes leaning her head back, “This has to be a nightmare. This can’t be real.”

  


Kingsley rested his arm on the step leaning his sweaty head on the crook of his arm. Slowly as if picking up the courage he slipped on arm out of his cloak sleeve. Winces and hissing as any moment to his back cause him great pain. 

  


“It’s going to get worst before it gets better.” said Kingsley “Knowing them they are not going to send out a ransom just yet. Likely they will wait a week and let the others worry about us. Have them guess that we are dead. Won’t it be a joy when we are alive? Then it will likely make them cave in to their demands.” 

  


He brave up to remove the other arm from his cloak sleeve. This time groaning as he did. His arms are freed from the cloak but it still stuck to his back. He hung his head breathing hard.

  


Swallowing he spoke once more, “If that doesn’t work then they will turn us against them. So when they hear from us we are begging for help. They like to play mind games.”

  


Harry’s eyes widen hurting his balls of his eyes. He couldn’t imagine spending a whole week in here. Let alone what they would put his parents through. 

  


Just thinking about his parents made his eyes water. No he wouldn’t cry. Not yet. 

  


Miranda groan, “I don’t think I am strong enough for this.”

  


Kingsley began to breath quicker than clench down on his lip he began to peel off the cloak. A vein throbbed on Kingsley temple. His eyes threaten to pop out. Then with a soft plop the cloak drop to the ground. 

  


He let out his low exhale. Hung his head and was still.

  


The activity above them increases. Making them go still. Harry is listening for Voldemort. Assured that his sound would be different. That if he listens hard enough he could tell the difference. 

  


Brutus groans.

  


“What is it?” says Miranda 

  


“I’m going to be sea sick.”

  


Harry stomach seem to take the hint to act on that thought. His mouth opens and he spews. Spitting the acid aftertaste from his empty mouth. Sick rolls up and down with the movement of the ship before him.

  


Brutus groans. Having seen it or heard it. He rushes to a corner to be sick himself.

  


Harry shuts his eyes seeing movement behind his lids. The only consolation he gives himself is that two Death Eaters are his ticket out of here. Voldemort will want them back. He will not wait a week and let them suffer. Surely he won’t suffer his own people. Harry will be out soon.

  


He had realized he fell asleep till he was opening his eyes again. It was much more colder. Harry body was stiff and goose pimpled. He rubbed his arms vigorously. Something was different. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Even the air smelled different. The light falling from the trapdoor was daylight although overcast soft light. 

  


Looking over towards Kingsley who was stirring as well. He was looking up at the gate through the trapdoor. 

  


“What is it?” Says Miranda

  


Kingsley shakes his head, “They have gone quiet.” 

  


Harry listens. He is right. Above deck was still. There isn’t even the moan of wood under feet.

  


Kingsley nods to them, “Go look.”

  


Skittishly Miranda moves slowly towards Kingsley. Gingerly stepping over him. Slowly and as quiet as she can be ascends up the stairs. Pauses when her foot steps make the planks moan. Her hands grip the gate of the trap door. Her face presses on it to peek out. 

  


“What do you see?” says Kingsley in a hush whisper

  


Miranda shakes her head frowning. Then pauses. 

  


“Some large building. I can’t make it out.” she says back “A lot of black birds too.”

  


Curiosity gets the better of Brutus who lumbers up as well. He presses his fleshy face to the grate and his reaction is less positive. He stumbles back. Almost clashing into Kingsley. 

  


“What?” cries Kingsley

  


Harry exits the shadows and the mute light from the trap door gate falls on him.

  


“Those are no birds and that is no build.” says Brutus as grey as the clouds through the gate

  


Miranda gasps her knuckles on the bars grow white.

  


“That is Azkaban.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling  
> I make no money off of this story  
> Not beta read at your own risk

Harry rushes over Kingsley and up the crowed staircase to peek out of the grate. He has to see for himself. Through the bars he can see a square building dominating the sky. An imposing looking fort against the grey clouds. 

  


Those black birds Miranda spoke of were flying around the sky. They had long trailing tails that billow out behind them. It dawn on Harry that they were not birds at all.

  


“Dementors.” gasps Miranda

  


From behind them Kingsley spoke, “So this is what they do to their surplus prisoners now. Figures.”

  


Miranda was on the verge of tears, “We won’t live a week in there!”

  


Harry press his face to the cold bars. The Dementors were swooping down from the sky. Getting bigger as the ship grew closer to the fort. 

  


The air was getting more frosty. Icecilices began to form on the bars and Harry’s skin was getting chapped and blue. Harry could see his breath when he exhaled. 

  


There was movement on deck Miranda and Harry moved back as the footstep approached them. The gate is thrown open and down comes an unmasked man.

  


He is tall and thin with a weak chin and mossy teeth. When he calls back to the others Harry knows by voice alone it is Karkaroff. He calls back to those above in a different language and then sets his sights on them.

  


Kingsley bares his teeth at Karkaroff, “Come back for more.”

  


Harry cringes at Kingsley's seemly crazy behavior. Wondering to himself if he had a death wish.

  


Karkaroff turns to Harry, “You boy.”

  


Harry back goes stiff. His come back to take his finger or so he thinks. Karkaroff pulls out his wand. Automatically Harry braces himself. Throwing his hands up to his face. But from the end of his wand shoots out a rope. Which hits Harry in the chest and falls to the ground at his feet.

  


“Tie him up.”

  


Harry kneels his eyes never leaving Karkaroff as he picks up the rope. Kingsley holds out his hands with wrist touching each other to him. While Harry wraps the course rope around his hands Karkaroff goes to tie up Miranda and Brutus. He comes over to tie up Harry and then points his wand tip to each of them to get upstairs. 

  


On deck the wind hallows threatening to throw Harry overboard. Above the grey sky and choppy sea meet in the middle of the horizon. Azkaban looms above blotting out the mute yellow orb that was the sun. Dementors circle above spotting them and slowly head their way. 

  


Harry looks around for Voldemort. Expecting him to be luring somewhere. All he sees is the crew members standing quietly around the ship. He's avoiding looking towards the approaching creatures.

  


Karkaroff jabs his wand into Harry to sit down near the center of the deck. Him and another man bring up Kingsley at wand point. Harry can tell they are worried about him the most. Having not even touched him to tie him up. They don’t want to be bothered by the inconvenience of a fight.

  


The group huddle together to keep warm. Harry shivers. He has never been so cold before in his life. Blakely island never got this cold before. It’s colder than winter it’s the kind of cold the numb any joy. He prays that it won’t rain making it worst. Sniffing the snot that runs down his nose. The only noise he makes.

  


The waves crash in to the side of the ship sending sea foam and spray in the air. The rolling of the waves rekindles the feeling of nausea and dizziness. Bring his knees up to his head he buries his face.

  


When he looks up again the Dementors are on deck. Gliding towards Karkaroff. Harry’s insides drop all hope seemed lost. Beside him Brutus had started weeping again.

  


The howling of the wind blocked out the conversation Karkaroff was having with the creatures. Harry picked up snipped of words like, “The Dark Lord sends us…”. He had pointed in their direction. Meaning the conversation was about them now. 

  


The creatures hooded face turns towards them. Advances slowly. Harry can fill his end was coming. Shivering from more than cold now. All was lost he would never see his family again. Never feel warmth or happiness. The world was growing darker his vision started to tunnel.

  


The cabin door flies open slamming into the opposite wall. Snapping Harry out of his swoon. A strapping looking man marches right up to Karkaroff. 

  


“What is this?” it was Macnair Harry knew that voice well. His voice was booming against the silence of the ship.

  


Karkaroff turned, “What does it look like I am doing?”

  


“Change of plans we are going to the Malfoy’s.”

  


Karkaroff mouth dropped open, “Malfoy’s? What, why?” 

  


“Hey!” Macnair screamed at the Dementor who was getting closer to Harry. “We don’t need your services thank you.”

  


Macnair grabs a hold of Harry’s arm and pulls him up and to his side. Getting in between the Dementor and Harry.

  


“I’ll take watch over the boy for the time being. You,” he said to the Dementor “Can take the rest.”

  


“Hold on,” said Karkaroff “Wormtail was told by the Dark Lord that he is to mind them. You can’t take the kid with you.”

  


Macnair hissed, “Was it an order?”

  


“The Dark Lord said so himself.”

  


Macnair looked back at the rest, “Fine then we’ll take all of them to Malfoy manor. Save Wormtail the trouble.”

  


“What are you up too? Nevermind I don’t want to know. Saves me from pain when it goes wrong.” said Karkaroff

  


Macnair put Harry back down near the others once the Dementors started to back up. He looks Harry over and then back at Karkaroff.

  


“Help me get rid of them first.” he said pointing to the Dementors

  


The Dementors were not happy with Macnair they seem to be arguing back in forth. Mainly by not moving and pointing their rotting hands at Harry and the others.

  


Beside Harry Brutus hunched over and sighed quietly, “That was close.”

  


Miranda whisper back, “At least now I can say it could have been worst.”

  


Kingsley however was looking at Harry. Just as worried as Harry was. Macnair wanted to take over watching Harry. Or try too at least. Karkaroff wasn’t the only one asking why.

  


He did stop Karkaroff from chopping off his finger. Thought Harry. And had stopped them from being handed over to the Dementors. Harry didn’t know if he should be grateful or worried.

  


Kingsley shook his head, “We should be more worried if they are doing something new. We are all going to have to be on our guard. To play against their game.”

  


Brutus scuffed, “I don’t think I’m going to take advice from someone who has clearly lost that game already on the first day.”

  


Harry had to admit that he agreed with Brutus on that one. But the hold of Kingsley eyes told him he should reconsider. 

  


“I am an Auror I know the ways that Dark Wizards think.” said Kingsley “They are like cats and we are like the mice. The more we flay about and panic the more excited they get.” 

  


Harry thought about Voldemort towering over him. His claw fingers curled and hovered above Harry. In his mind’s eye Harry looking back stoic and calm. Could he really pull off bravery? 

  


The way that Kingsley held his gaze spoke of urgency. Trying to hammer in a point that seem made mainly for him.

  


“We have to make our survival mean something.” said Kingsley

  


Brutus hung his head Kingsley words were getting to him, “It’s not so easy.”

  


Miranda sided with Brutus, “We aren’t use to them as you are.”

  


Kingsley was quick to defined his idea, “It’s not all about putting on a brave face. In fact-”

  


Kingsley’s words were cut off by Macnair and Karkaroff coming their way again. They all fell silent. The two Death Eaters had smiles on their faces now. Karkaroff looked down right greedily. 

  


“So what is your name, boy?” said Macnair at Harry

  


Harry freezes.

  


“What you can’t speak?” say Macnair

  


Harry lips part but for the life of him he can’t speak. His throat clogs and tightens. 

  


Macnair leans his ear over to Harry. After a while even Harry wonders why he can’t answer.

  


“Well?” warning in his voice “Boy do you need encouragement or are you daft?”

  


“His name is Harry,” Harry recognizes the voice as Wormtail’s.

  


He has come out of nowhere to stand behind Karkaroff and Macnair. Surprising even the other two Death Eaters.

  


“Harry Potter.” says Wormtail meekly

  


Macnair frowns asking what Harry wanted to know, “How do you know that?”

  


His cover was blown. How had Wormtail known who he was? Did he know he was related to James and Lily? Would that make his stay worst? A child from their enemies would likely get less assurances. 

  


Wormtail doesn’t say anything. Nor does he look at Harry. He seems to look everywhere else but at him.

  


Facing Harry again Macnair is still leering at him, “Potter eh? I’ve heard of that family. Decent lot. Potter.”

  


Karkaroff nodded, “Wizard family no less.”

  


Harry swallowed the lump in his throat worried at the looks Macnair was giving him. Macnair repeats his name again with a malicious grin on his face. 


	5. Part two Cellar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling  
> I make no money off of this  
> Not beta read at your own risk

The spray wash over the small row boat soaking through Harry thin summer clothes. The waves rocked them back and forth and side to side. Harry slump down to the floor fearful he be thrown over into the choppy waters. 

  


Shutting his eyes he breathe through his mouth. His stomach was already empty from throwing up before. Still he felt ready to be ill once more. Harry notice the Death Eaters kept sipping from vials kept in their pockets. Likely potions for motion sickness. The only reason they kept so level headed as they worked.

  


They had made it to England but stayed out of sight of land till early morning when the beach was clear. Then threaten them with the tip of their wands to get on the row boat. 

  


It took forever for their small vessel to fight the current and make it to shallow water. Macnair jumped out first splashing in waist deep water. He grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and pulls him into a sitting position. Then rolling him over into the water. The boat tipped and jumped back into an upright position once Harry was out.

  


The water was freezing. It sent a jolt up Harry’s body. If he was cold before he was even more so now. His teeth chatter hard enough to make his jaw hurt.

  


Macnair lead him on by the neck to the beach. His jeans weighs him down and he stumble through Macnair rough handle of him. He trips and stumbles but catches himself. 

  


Looking back to see each Death Eater has a prisoner pulling them along the water. Kingsley face was pinched. Harry though the salt water was hurting his back or at least by the pummeling of the surf. 

  


He shouldn’t have looked behind him as he tripped over something in the water. Likely his own feet and feel to his bound hands on the sand. The stillness of the ground was unnerving to Harry whose body was still swaying. He open his mouth and his throat push forward but nothing came up. His stomach had nothing left to yield. 

  


Macnair grip on Harry never left. He could feel the man’s grimy nails on his neck. He tap his thumb on Harry before calling out to his comrades. 

  


“We leave on three. One,” Macnair wrapped a elbow around Harry’s neck “Two,”

  


Miranda, Brutus, and Kingsley were in a similar hold, “Three!”

  


The air was squeeze out of Harry’s lungs. It felt like he was being forced through a tube. Then snap he came out on what could have been a the other side of the world.

  


No beach in sight but a tall hedge that ran the length of the way. In front of them an iron gate which lead to a stately manor house. The windows stared down like blank emotionless eyes. Harry had a feeling like the place was watching them judging them even.

  


Macnair pushed Harry onward and faced the gate. The gates warped as if forming lips. In a metallic voice it asked. “Who goes there?”

  


“It’s Macnair.”

  


“And Karkaroff.” called Karkaroff dragging Miranda forward as he did so.

  


The gate fell silent once more and the front door to the house opened. Yellow light spilled out of the door frame into the pebble driveway. A young boy Harry’s age came out. With white blond hair and cold steel eyes.

  


He looked questioningly towards Harry and the others pressing his face against the bars at them. Harry was shocked what would a teenager be doing in a Death Eater’s house? Did he live there? Harry wanted to open his mouth and say something to ask him for help. Would he help him?

  


“Draco!” A man who looked very much like the boy came out “Get back in the house.”

  


Macnair put on a grin and pushed Harry forward, “You’re looking well Lucius.”

  


Lucius didn’t return the warm sentiment instead glared at Harry and the others. His son lingering on to gape at them like animals at a zoo.

  


“You’re bring your work to my home Walden.” said Lucius

  


“From what I hear you often do the same.” Said Macnair

  


“Meaning?”

  


“The Dark Lords made this his headquarters now.” said Macnair

  


Voldemort was here, thought Harry. Looking around the stately yard for any signs of him. A chill that had nothing to do with his wet heavy clothes ran through him. His heart pounded harder at the mere mention. 

  


Lucius exhaled loudly, “What scheme are you thinking up now?”

  


“We should talk but not here.” said Macnair

  


Karkaroff reassured Lucius, “Hear us out at least.”

  


The gate swung open but Lucius did not looked too please, “What about them?”

  


“We’ll put them in your cellar for now.” said Macnair

  


Leading the way Macnair enter the manor with Harry at arms length. Down a hallway line with oil paintings to a narrow stairwell that led to a iron gate. Harry took the stairwell carefully. Being pushed inside.

  


The cellar had a half stone floor half earthen floor as if the builder stopped halfway through building it. It was colder than above smelling of mold and earth. The only light came from the stairwell flooding it’s white light on a square shape on the floor.

  


Harry stepped in looking around. Locking his arms close to him trying for any sort of warmth he could get. Behinds him the others were looking around their new prison. At least thought Harry it was better than Azkaban. 

  


Wormtail turned after having delivered Brutus. He paused to glance at Harry. Something about his expression bothered Harry. Was it pity? 

  


“Hey!” Macnair shouted at Wormtail seeing the look

  


It was clear that by Wormtail jumpy nature that he was often bullied by the others. He glance down at his own feet and rushed out and up the stairs. Macnair locked the gate behind him and hurried onward.

  


Miranda laid her back on the damp wall and slide down till her backside were on the ball of her feet shivering as well. “What do you think that was all about?”

  


Kingsley step out of the light from the stairwell. Kneeling down slowly his shadowy form looks towards Harry’s direction. 

  


“Whatever it is it can’t be good.” says Kingsley

  


The four wait for Macnair and the others. And wait. And wait some more. Falling into restless silence. It seem like one thing to be on a boat waiting at least they were moving somewhere on the go. Now to be still was torture. All they had to do was wait.

  


Now the trip seem to weigh more on Harry. He was tired, hungry, and his bladder scream for release. His head was throbbing likely form the lack of water for a whole day. He figure he was dehydrated for being sick to his stomach. He sat with his back to a pillar staring at the gate. 

  


Always on guard in case Voldemort shows back up again. Would he be upstairs talking with the others. 

  


Harry pondered a million things one that kept popping up was that he hadn’t answered Macnair. Why? Not sure why he didn’t speak back when Macnair asked him his name. He didn’t think he was being insolent. Kingsley words were coming back to him. These people were animals and you don’t reason with animals.

  


Harry recalled a time when James and him had ran into a vicious dog. Harry spooked tried yelling at the dog but James kept his arm up blocking the dog from him. 

  


“That will do no good you might as well be speaking another language.” said James “Uses your feelings to convey your meaning.”

  


Harry at the time didn’t understand what he was trying to say. James held back his shoulders and barked back at the dog. The dog’s ears perked up. He tilted his head. James stomped his foot down hard and the dog turned and flead. 

  


A sound woke Harry who slowly rose to his feet.

  


Macnair had return with a bucket balanced at his wand tip. He unlocked the gate and stepped just an inch inside dropping the bucket with a splat on the ground. He closed and locked the gate behind him and return upstairs without so much as a word.

  


Harry’s throat tighten at the sight of water. Brutus had the same idea as he crawled over to the bucket. His hand dipped into the water and brought it up to his lips.

  


“Wait!” Kingsley cried knocking Brutus hand and spilling his water.

  


“What was that for!” mutter Brutus in a hush tone

  


Kingsley raised his hand and lean over the bucket. He dipped his finger into it and brought it out to places it in his mouth. Spitting out on the floor afterwards. 

  


“Potion. It’s tainted.”

  


“Poisoned!” Brutus eyes widen in horror

  


“Oh god,” moan Miranda “I thought they said they were going to ransom us?” 

  


Kingsley shook his head, “It could be to just make us sick. A sort of power play. If I knew my potions better I could tell what it was.”

  


Brutus whimpered, “They are going to starve us.”

  


This seemed to be torture for the otherwise well feed Brutus. Who Harry was sure had never missed a meal in his life. Brutus crawled back to his spot and curled up on to himself. 

  


Food, thought Harry who remember his last actions of the two days before. Didn't he have a pocket fill of biscuits? He reaches in to his pocket and finds mush. Bring out the crush and soggy mess. Reduce to nothing more the lint filled gunk. Harry sighs.

  


Kingsley kicked the bucket over spilling the water on to the stone floor. The run off gathering through the slabs and pooling into the dirt.

  


They return to their vigil listening to the sounds coming from the stairwell. It was hard to tell time down below but after sometime Kingsley broke the news.

  


“I think Macnair has gotten us to stay here for the time being.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters they belong to J.K Rowling   
> I make no money off of this story  
> The following is not beta read at your own risk
> 
> After sometime I mange to get my lap top back in working order and found to my surprise three chapters finished already. Will be returning to finish this story.

  


The gate swings open and Harry wakes with a start. Wormtail enters carrying a basket he turns and locks himself inside before he attends to each of them. Undoing each prisoner's wrists. Then he comes around with the basket Dropping a turnip into their laps. 

  


When he comes to him Harry tries to catch his captures face trying to see once more if there is pity there. But Wormtail is quick and barely looks up from his feet. He doesn’t stop to talk to them but moves on out of the cellar. 

  


The turnip still has dirt on it. It’s far for appetizing but Harry is so hungry. He bites into it with full force. The skin is earthy and the inside is salty. His throat closes. He remembers the water laced with poison. He spits the mouthful out.

  


The room turns to him. Look of concern on their face.

  


Miranda looks to her own turnip, “Is it poisoned as well?” 

  


Kingsley smells his, “Hard to tell. Only one way to find out.”

  


He pauses and then takes a small bite. Chewing it slowly with eyes shut. He labors onward taking bite after painful bite. His eyes waters. His jaw stiffens. It’s likely his first meal since being captured and it is hell. 

  


Miranda leans forward. Kingsley has stopped eating. He goes still. His eyes heavy they drop. His chin touches his chest.

  


Harry holds his breath.

  


Kingsley blinks and jerks his head up, “I’m just tired. It seems safe to eat.”

  


The room breathes a sigh of relief. In a few bites Harry’s turnip is gone. His head still aches from the lack of water but at least some of the moaning of his stomach has settled down. 

  


Still Harry’s bladder is screaming. Kingsley shadowy head turns towards him noticing. He kicks the bucket towards him.

  


“Use this.”

  


Harry doesn’t move. Go? In front of other people?

  


“We won’t look. Just in the back there should be fine.”

  


Harry get’s up and grabs the bucket takes it to the very back. Trying for some privacy in a corner. His face reddens as he goes. When he get’s done and comes back to the front he tries not to catch the others faces.

  


Miranda gets up herself to use it followed by the others. When it’s Kingsley turn he rises with some difficulty. 

  


At least thinks Harry he is somewhat more comfortable with something in and out of his body. He tucks his arms into his thin shirt. They are a block of ice. 

  


When Kingsley gets back Miranda goes to him, “Let me see your back.”

  


As if the mere act of showing her hurts Kingsley nodded through clench teeth. He turns so his back faces the light from the gate. Miranda comes around to view it. Her shadowy face wrinkles. 

  


“What’s the damage?” jokes Kingsley

  


“Could use some cleaning. They are pretty raw.”

  


Kingsley nods and she helps him to sit back down with his shoulder leaning on the wall.

  


Harry curls in on himself trying to find a comfortable spot on the floor. He listens to the movement above his head. The faint whisper of words that carries down to them. Above them life is carrying on like normal. As odd as that sounds. 

  


Harry wonders if all the household knows what’s going on down here. If it dawns on them that people are suffering. What kind of monsters live upstairs. Who could go along knowing others were suffering.

  


One voice in particular above them grows louder and more clear till it’s coming downstairs. Macnair is followed by Wormtail and they are both are in a heated debate. 

  


“This is wrong?” says Wormtail his voice clear enough to be heard 

  


“For who The Dark Lord or us? We both going to get something we want.” says Macnair

  


“If The Dark Lord knows you’re scheme-”

  


Macnair cut him off, “I doubt he care besides who's going to tell?”

  


They were at the cellar gate. Macnair had a cat that ate the canary smile on his face. Opening the gate it swung open with a low moan.

  


“Potter,” Called Macnair waving him forward “Come here.”

  


Slowly getting to his feet Harry walked over standing an arm’s length away. Wormtail face pinched looking at him.

  


“Come here!” Macnair crossed the threshold grabbing his arm and pulling him upstairs.

  


The air was sweeter above. The light hurt his eyes after having been in the dark for a some time. Even the muted oil lamp light hurt his vision. He was taken to a parlor on the ground floor. Light from the windows told him it was day. In the corner of the room in a cluster of arm chairs sat Lucius and Voldemort.

  


Harry back stiffen at the sight of him. Voldemort looked up and they made eye contact. Harry’s insides were clenched. His heart was racing. 

  


“Forgive me my Lord.” Said Macnair bowing from his waist “I see you where using the room.”

  


Voldemort gaze felt heavy x-raying him from head to toe. He didn’t even seem to notice Macnair had been speaking to him. Harry cast his gaze to the floor not daring to look up.

  


“What are you doing with the boy?”said Voldemort

  


“Ah well for Harry here there is that ransom to be made my Lord.”

  


“Ransom.” said Voldemort as if the word was new to him

  


“To get back Avery and Amycus from Australia.” Said Lucius reminding him over his glass of sherry “Even though I must admit their clumsiness does not need rushing to get fixed.”

  


Voldemort eye’s darted over to Lucius who seem to feel he had spoken a bit too much of his mind.

  


“Of course, My Lord, I am merely stating an opinion.” 

  


Voldemort ignored him. His eye’s set on Harry. 

  


“Harry was it?”

  


“Harry Potter My Lord.” said Macnair

  


“Let the boy speak for himself.” said Voldemort “So you are a Potter are you?”

  


The room went still expecting him to say something back. Harry’s throat closed up once more. He kept his gaze down and breathe steadily. 

  


Smack went the hand to the back of Harry’s head, “Your being spoken to!” said Macnair

  


Harry head went forward due to the blow. He kept his head down still not speaking. Looking at his feet.

  


Macnair was beginning to sweat, “I think he’s scared my Lord.”

  


“Does he even speak?” Said Voldemort

  


Macnair looked worried, “I’ll make him speak!”

  


Voldemort raised a warning hand and Macnair feel silent once again. The intensity of the Dark Lord’s stare vanished. Replaced by an almost soothing voice.

  


“I am sure your ordeal has taxed greatly on you. That you wish nothing more than to be home.” he rose from his seat

  


The simple act seemed threatening. Harry backed up into Macnair. Voldemort either didn’t notice or seem to care. Crossing the distance to stand before him. 

  


“You are shaking.” he said grinning as if Harry’s discomfort caused him pleasure.

  


Harry dared to look up the others grin faded as they made eye contact. A jolt went down Harry spin. 

  


Voldemort reached out and Harry held his breath. A cold hand touched his cheek. It was like a bug had landed on him and he fought the urge to fling it off.

  


“You are cold.” 

  


Harry feel even colder inside. As if the coldness of his hand is seeping in through his cheek to his very core. 

  


Macnair cleared his throat, “My Lord.”

  


Voldemort dropped his hand from Harry face. The feeling of it still lingered on. Chewing on the inner corner of his cheek.

  


When Voldemort didn’t answer Macnair he went on, “Perhaps we can wait to create a ransom letter.”

  


“Avery and Amycus have failed me,” says Voldemort “it will not hurt them to wait.”

  


Lucius smiled over his cup watching Harry with a greedy look. It made Harry’s stomach turn. It dawns on Harry that Lucius and Macnair have plan this. That they wanted him to meet Voldemort. That’s what this is all about. That is why they have chosen to keep him here. But why would Voldemort be interested in him?

  


Voldemort was trying to catch Harry’s eye again when Wormtail entered. He looked between Harry and the Dark Lord. Concern on his face. He bowed first waiting to be addressed. Voldemort hiss through his teeth at him.

  


“What is it Wormtail?”

  


“My Lord you asked me to let you know when Madam Lestrange returned.” he said “She is asking to see you.”

  


Voldemort shoulders dropped, “Very well.”

  


He tried once more to catch Harry’s eyes but failed. Harry would not look beyond his own feet. Voldemort finally walked onwards, Lucius and Macnair both bowing him out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No money is being made from this.   
> All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

  
  


Macnair turned to Harry grabbing his shoulders delighted, “You’ve done well my boy!”

  


Lucius put down his glass of sherry and rushed over, “You were right Walden. I’ve never seen the Dark Lord so intrigued. This is good news.”

  


“Didn’t I tell you. Now all we have to do is keep the boy as close to the Dark Lord as possible. Maybe just keep him out of reach just enough to add desire and longing.” said Macnair

  


“Should keep him interested for a few weeks if we play it right.” said Lucius

  


Harry frowned. Voldemort was interested in him? Did he even want to know more then that?

  


Macnair turned Harry around leaning over with a finger in his face, “Now listen you. If you want a comfortable stay and a chance to get out you’ll play along. We can both get what we want and even more so.”

  


Lucius came around to face Harry, “Well?”

  


Harry frowned exactly what were they asking of him? What happen to their original plan for him? Did that matter at all now?

  


Lucius huffed, “He’s not talking this isn’t going to work.”

  


Macnair raised his wand, “I’ll make him talk.”

  


Lucius grab for Macnair wand and lower it, “A little persuasion goes a long way.”

  


He walked over to a table line with crystal bottles of alcohol and matching stoppers. Taking a tong from the ice bucket and dropping square ice cubes into a glass. He filled it with water and came back over to Harry. Harry’s dry mouth tighten at the sight of it. He held it out to him. Reaching out for it Lucius withdrew the glass with a “uh ah,”

  


“First we must make a deal. You agree to help us and we shall help you.”

  


Harry head was throbbing that glass looked so inviting. It would cure so much if only he agreed. Harry nodded but the glass stayed out of reach.

  


“It’s a verbal agreement.” said Lucius

  


Harry lowered his hand. Recalling James words, use your body language. Harry pushed his shoulders back and his chest out. Staring back levelly at them. No. 

  


Lucius lips pulse. He dumped the water out onto the floor and turned over the glass to the table. Harry could have weeped at the act but he remain steadfast. He would not conversant with these people. He will do all he could not to talk in fact. He’d make it a mission from now on. They would not win. They would not break him.

  


“Take him back to the cellar.” snapped Lucius

  


Macnair was extra rough with Harry dragging him towards the door.

  


“Oh Macnair?” Lucius called back

  


Macnair paused as Harry did as well. He turned and was sprayed with a shower of ice. Harry jerked backwards pausing in totally shock. He engulf a mouthful of air but thankfully didn’t cry out. Lucius still holding the ice bucket his mouth had dropped. 

  
  
  


Harry wished he could have told Kingsley about their plans. He would have if he didn’t think the others were now listening in on them. He didn’t want to blow his cover. 

  


He now knew why Kingsley did what he did. He was trying to direct Voldemort’s attention away from Harry. He had tried to help him. 

  


Kingsley must have sense Harry’s feelings as he sat next to him. Or he could have guessed what might have happened above. Guessing as well he didn’t bother to ask why Harry didn’t talk back. 

  


It was comforting to have someone close by. Another warm body. Harry felt filthy however, smelling like sweat, sea water and cellar. He was embarrassed to be so close to another human being like this. As well he knew Kingsley wasn’t James he wasn’t trying to look for a father. Only for comfort.

  


The only thing he could do was sleep. And sleep he did. Sometime his dreams and waking life would blend into each other. Merging so in his dream he would want to get up and move around to keep warm. Then wake to find he was still sitting and still cold. Most times however he dreamed of nothing. Blackness seep into his dreams as it did the cellar.

  


The darkness was playing with his mind too. After a while he swore he could see things in the dark. Creeping things. Misshapen creatures and monstrous people all in some stages of grief or pain. 

  


Macnair came down again with another tainted bucket of water. Harry silently cried as Kingsley spat out the water after testing it.

  


Miranda ripped her soiled blouse and dipped it into the water, “At least let me wash your back.”

  


Kingsley turned around and Miranda dab it on gently wiping away the dirty and aged blood. Kingsley hissed and sweat dropped from his brow.

  


Miranda put a hand to his forehead, “You’re running a fever. Must be from an infection.” 

  


Brutus whimper loudly. He was shaking from silently sobbing in his corner. He had been silently crying for some time now. Harry couldn’t remember when he had started. The other pretended not to notice out of respect. He let out a low pitiful moan echoing through the cellar. Harry cringed they would hear him above. The wailing carried on regardless.

  


They finally had to take notice.

  


Kingsley voice was restrain, “Please they will hear you.”

  


Brutus screamed, “They are going to kill us!”

  


Miranda lean forward on hands and knees trying to hush him, “It will do you no good if they hear you.”

  


Brutus carried on, “I can’t take it anymore!”

  


Miranda bite her thin lower lip looking over to the gate. Too late they had heard and were coming down. Throwing open the gate Macnair and Karkaroff lumber over to Brutus. They cracked their knuckles looking him over.

  


“So you’re causing trouble eh?” said Macnair

  


Brutus kneeled before them, “Have mercy-”

  


A kick to the gut had Brutus hunched over trying to get air into his lungs. Karkaroff rolled his eyes and plugged his noses.

  


“It smells like a open sewer in here.”

  


Brutus was still crying even though muffled. He was the mouse and the two cats smelled fear. Brutus must have sense it too. Kingsley warning was coming back to Harry. But for Brutus it was too late.

  


He grunted as Macnair drove fist after fist into him. The sound of flesh being hammer was too much. Harry stomach was turning. Brutus was begging. His arms thrown around his head to protect it.

  


Harry couldn’t take it any more surely they would kill him. Not thinking Harry jumped and wedge himself between Macnair and Brutus. Least to distract Macnair for a moment. Block him from the other.

  


A wayward fist knocked into Harry. He stumble down on top of Brutus. Only Brutus made a noise. Harry was in shock. Clutching his face. He doesn’t cry out but his eyes were watery.

  


“Damn it!” Macnair shouted

  


His face was throbbing. Underneath him Brutus was whizzing. 

  


“Look at his face!” called Karkaroff “The Dark Lord won’t like him now.”

  


Macnair cursed over and over again, “I’ll get a draught for it. I can fix it.”

  


“You better!” snapped Karkaroff

  


By the time Macnair got back the swelling had started. The whiteness turned red turn blue and was beginning to bruise. Harry eye above the mark was watery and threaten to close shut. Again Macnair cursed. 

  


“Here just put that on your face.”

  


Harry took the pot of cream base potion. But he didn’t put it on. He didn’t leave Brutus side either. Just look up through his watery eyes at the others unsure to think beyond the pain. 

  


Macnair backed up “He really can’t talk can he?”

  


Karkaroff shook his head and the two just watched Harry uneasy.

  


Once the two faded out Harry rushed over to Kingsley handing the cream to him. Kingsley frowned.

  


“You want me to put it on you?”

  


Kingsley unscrew the top with the build in spoon. Scooping it up to Harry’s cheek. Harry put his hand on Kingsley’s and turned it back towards the other.

  


“I don’t understand.”

  


Miranda took the pot from Kingsley and looked Harry in the eye, “Thank you Harry.”

  


She sat behind Kingsley sitting on the balls of her feet.

  


“It looks like we have enough to tend your face as well.” she said over to Brutus her voice clogged as if she had been silently crying as well.

  


Brutus was curled up on the floor. Quiet and made no movement. Lost in his own thoughts likely. His face buried into the crook of his arm.

  


Miranda was dabbing a few drops on an angry, red, and raw gash on Kingsley back. For the first time Kingsley didn’t groan or hiss but sighed as if in relief.

  


“That was a brave thing you did,” Miranda said to Harry as she worked “But you could have gotten hurt as well.”

  


Kingsley hung his head down, “They practically freaked out when Macnair hit him. No they want him pristine for their master.”

  


Miranda eyes widen but she said nothing. Cringing at her work she seem to not look surprise at this bit of information. Only to Harry who put the pieces together and after visiting with Voldemort again to figure it out. Miranda caught him looking and smiled.

  


She changed the subject, “This should cure the fever as well. It already is healing nicely.”

  


Finishing with Kingsley leaving the minor gashes to heal on their own she took the pot over to Brutus. He pushed her healing hand away at first.

  


“Come now no need to suffer.”

  


His voice was raspy and his face was swollen twice it’s size, “Forget about it.”

  


Miranda tilted her head, “You’ll feel a lot better.”

  


He did not move.

  


She said again, “Be ashamed later but not now.”

  


Brutus didn’t struggle this time as she dab the cream on his face.

  


He whisper through a fat lip pointing at Harry, “What about him?”

  


Harry went back to his bit of wall. He would wear his bruise like a prize. It would make sure that Macnair would keep him from Voldemort for a while. He would have time to come up with his next plan. He would play their game only now he would play to win.


End file.
